


Sweet Sixteen

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Language, Other, Platonic Relationship, Sassy Reader, Underage Drinking, age change, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are hunting a witch with the reader. She is hit with a spell and forced to be sixteen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

Witches. Damn witches. You hated them almost as much as Dean did. He was right they were always spilling their bodily fluids everywhere, they were just plain unsanitary. You shuddered. You always dreaded going on a hunt with a witch involved it never turned out how it was supposed to. There was the time Dean got struck mute, when Sam got turned into a turtle, and no one would ever let you forget the time you were put under a love spell, poor Cas, the angel hadn’t known what to do.

Sam had fruitlessly tried to get you to stay behind from this hunt because your mishap was the most recent. He was always trying to protect you. You appreciated his concern but it spurned you a bit to think that he didn’t think you could take care of yourself. He and Dean both seemed to forget that you had been hunting all your life just like they had been. Hell, you had gone on hunts with your dad and theirs when he was still leaving them at a hotel.

As you and the boys pulled up to the house that was all too cliché with the iron fence and dilapidated porch, he was still grumbling about you needing to be safe and making sure you didn’t do anything reckless. You rolled your eyes and climbed out of the Impala. Dean was, of course, taking the lead as you crept up to the house trying to make sure you weren’t noticed.

Everything was going according to your plan and you had destroyed the witch’s alter when she burst into the room and screamed a slew of words you didn’t understand slamming you back into the wall. “Shit! That is never good!” You stood up gingerly just in time to see Dean toss the flaming bottle at the witch. You rubbed the back of your head “Well, hopefully it was nothing.” You looked between Sam and Dean giving them a hopeful smile.

“You know it’s never nothing, Kelsey. Let’s get out of here.” Sam was at your side leading you out of the house. His eyes never left you, you assumed he was waiting for the effects of the spell.

  


When you got back to the motel you and the Winchesters were staying at Dean went out to get dinner while you took a much needed shower. That witch just like all the rest had blood and all manner of unsanitary items laying around her house and you felt like you needed scrub yourself raw to feel clean again.

After a long, hot shower you climbed out wrapping yourself in a towel. You wiped the steam off the mirror and rubbed your eyes clearing your vision. When your eyes focused on the image reflected in the mirror your jaw dropped open instantly and you couldn’t help but let out a scream.

Sam came busting into the bathroom gun drawn and froze instantly. “What the hell? Kelsey?” You turned to look at him and he saw your unmistakably ‘you’ bitch face. “Well I guess we know what the witch’s spell was now.” You could hear him holding back a laugh.

“Sam, I swear one laugh escapes your lips and I will beat you bloody. This is not funny!” At that moment Dean walked back into the hotel room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you.

“Sammy, I know we didn’t get a real high school experience but this is a little much isn’t it? How old is that girl? Where the hell did you even find her?” He was looking around for you. “Where’s Kelsey?” You raised a hand and wiggled your fingers in a sarcastic wave. His jaw dropped. “Wait? That’s- She’s- Holy shit!”

“Welcome to the party, Dean-o.” You scowled. “Why would you even think Sam would have a girl, judging by my looks, that’s sixteen in the room you idiot!” He just shrugged. “Now if you two wouldn’t mind stop staring and find out how to fix this!” You stalked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Your clothes didn’t fit anymore of course. You walked out holding your jeans up at the waist. “Well at least Dean’s not the only one that had to relive puberty.” Sam laughed as you walked back out. “What did I say about laughing, Gigantor?” You shot a death glare over at Sam. “This is hardly a laughing matter. Sixteen was not fun and I’d care to not have to redo it for longer than necessary. Call Bobby.” You flopped down on one of the beds in the cramped motel room and pulled your laptop over and frantically started typing.

Dean was on the phone instantly. You could hear him talking but couldn’t make out what he was saying through your focus on your screen. When he hung up he looked over at you. “Well, good news bad news situation.” You glowered at him. “Good news, it’s not permanent, bad news, Bobby says you probably just have to ride it out.” You closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Did he say how long?” Your irritation was growing quickly.

“Not a clue, kiddo.” You sighed and threw yourself back on the bed.

“I need a drink.” You stood up and grabbed your coat. “Let’s go.”

“Uh, well, Kelsey, no bartender in their right mind is going to serve you tonight.” You slapped your forehead. “You have about five years until then.” Sam burst out laughing again and you threw your shoe at him.   
“This is not fucking funny! I’m trapped in Kelsey circa sophomore year and I can’t even have a fucking drink!”

“Hey calm down! I’ll go buy a bottle of whiskey we can drink in the motel room tonight. You definitely need it.” Dean walked out of the room again.

“It’s kind of funny, Kelsey.” You glared at him your face holding the silent warning that if he didn’t shut up it wouldn’t be a shoe pelting him in the head next. “Kelsey, the rough and tumble hunter as a sixteen year old.”

“Yeah, Sam? I was hunting with our dads at sixteen. My sixteen year old self could still probably kick your ass so watch it!” He just laughed again.

  


You, Sam, and Dean spent the night in the motel room drinking. You tried your best to laugh off the situation once your temper cooled, hoping that in the morning you would be back to normal. “You know sixteen year old you is pretty angry, Kelsey.” You rolled your eyes at Dean’s words. “See like that, no sense of humor!” He just laughed drawing out another eye roll from you.

Your alcohol tolerance was definitely that of when you were sixteen. It didn’t take long before you were completely too drunk. “Idunfeelsogood,” you slurred as you stumbled your way to the bathroom. It was a miracle that you even made it to the toilet before you were curled up over it spilling the contents of your stomach. “Fuck being sixteen!” Dean, the big brother he always was, came to your aid holding your hair back and rubbing small circles on your back.

“Maybe letting you drink wasn’t my best idea.” You shot him an incredulous look before turning back to the toilet and spilling more of your dinner.   
After you were done being sick Dean walked you to a bed and tucked you in, setting a glass of water and a couple extra strength tylenol on the bed side table. It wasn’t long until you succumb to the sweet darkness of liquor induced sleep.

  


When you woke up the next morning your head was pounding and you didn’t want to risk opening your eyes. You heard Sam and Dean talking in hushed tones across the motel room. “Why would you idiots let me drink like that?!” You rolled over and buried your face into the pillows.

“As you so kindly pointed out, you can still probably kick our asses so we thought it best not to argue.” There was a hint of a smile in Sam’s voice and Dean laughed.

“I hate you both. Am I back to normal at least?” You still were not ready to let the light flood your vision.

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” You didn’t register Dean’s words in your surly state.

“Fuck my life. Sixteen is not fun the second time around, hell it was hardly fun the first time!” Sam and Dean laughed again. “I seriously hate you both. The only bright side to this is if we go out people are going to think that Dean’s my dad and I’ll get to watch him squirm at the realization that he’s old!” You finally rolled over and opened your eyes regretting it the second you did. You let out another groan and reached for the water beside your bed gulping it down.

When you finally crawled out of bed and stamped off to the bathroom to brush your teeth you took a quick look in the mirror. Euphoria swelled in your stomach creeping its way through your body, you’re normal, full grown, adult body. “THANK GOD!” You yelled from the bathroom. You barely heard the chuckles from the main room over your celebrating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story of mine but I really loved it.


End file.
